Unexpected vacation
by Barbara Mayo
Summary: An unwanted vacation turned into a surprising adventure.


**Unexpected vacation  
**_by Barbara Mayo _

**Disclaimer:** All _Dead Or Alive _characters mentioned on this fan fiction are property of _Tecmo_.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was just another day on the run. Not that it was entirely bad, but Christie hadn't received a new order for weeks and it was starting to disturb her. She was a woman of action. After so many years of training, adventures and killings, she was suddenly caught without much to do. It was not normal and she didn't like it. It was already late in the morning, but the sun seemed to be in a lazy mood and was still refusing to shine. A smooth breeze entered through the semi-opened window. She took a deep breath and slowly started to open her eyes.

Her pet panther knew that there was something wrong with its master. Christie had been acting strangely for days already, but they were still best friends. That is why it was there, by her bed, waiting for her smile. And it came...

Those moments were the only relief her heart could find. The panther always reminded her of good moments. Whenever she was in danger, its image brought consolation and courage. They were both fighters struggling for survival and that was why they were so close. They understood each other's reasons and methods like no one else did. They never wasted time with judgements. Both, in their own way, did what had to be done, nothing more, nothing less.

It was not time to stay in bed daydreaming anymore. She needed to do something with her day and thought that taking a warm shower would be a good start. After a long and lazy stretch, Christie headed to the bathroom followed by her friend.

The house she had rented was near the sea and one could hear in all rooms the waves hitting the rocks, making a repetitive symphony the whole day. And she liked it.

Remembering a restaurant she discovered the other way when doing her jogging, she decided having breakfast there for a change. There was no need to worry being recognized since it was the first time she was visiting that place and such an isolated and small village wouldn't be listed in any secret agent's map.

"_I am really forgotten here_", she thought with a smile.

Even without having a reason to worry, she decided being precautious. Nothing of colourful clothes, just blue jeans and a white T-shirt, but instead of wearing her daily sneakers, she chose her old light-blue sandals decorated with stones. As it was too warm to wear any make up, she got her favourite black cap, sunglasses, her bag and left.

This time she didn't need to run or hide, so she could walk slowly, breathing the sea breeze deeply and enjoying the view.

Despite the heat, there weren't as many people at the beach as she expected. Later on she heard that in a nearby city there were some special celebrations going on with different attractions and events. The great majority of the tourists (and many of the inhabitants) had left the town for the following days. She couldn't say whether she liked it or not. On one hand, there would be less noise and annoying people moving from one side to the other disturbing her concentration, but on the other hand, she wished she had someone to talk to at least for awhile.

After a thirty minute walk, she finally found the restaurant. Her instincts seemed to have abandoned her. Although she thought she knew the exact way to get here, she got lost quite some time, wandering in circles, passing by the same places different repeatedly. When she entered the place, the sweet smell of fresh bread made her forget about her concerns and look for a discrete table at the back of the room.

It was indeed much calmer than on the other day and it was when she asked the waiter about the fact that she was told about the carnival kilometres away.

"_Just my luck_", she sighed.

The walk made her hungry and the aromas of the dishes being served stimulated her order more than she was really accustomed to.

"_It is time for brunch anyway_", she said returning the menu at the waiter explaining herself without a reason.

When he left, she noticed that despite sitting on the opposite side of the door, she was facing a large window and could still see everything outside. A shy smile came when she silently asked herself what she could possibly see there when most of everyone was gone… Or maybe, it was just that her instincts were not that bad as earlier that day and all they wanted was that she kept guard against any eventual threat. They were funny thoughts anyway. Deciding that there was definitely nothing to worry about, she took off her sunglasses.

It seemed that only the people "too old to have fun" and those who needed to work had stayed in town. There were no children running up and down the streets, no friendly vendors trying to get rid of their good-for-nothing products, neither another lonely lost soul like her for companion.

"_I wish I could see some known face for a changed…_", but before she could start thinking about who she would like to meet, she was interrupted by the waiter bringing her meal. And while he was spreading the dishes on the table and serving her with tea she had time to examine him.

He was around his 40's, but was one of those people that probably after years of hard work, looked much older than he really was. Yet, there was some grace in him that didn't match with her own description.

"_Could he be a spy?_", and she caught herself staring at the man in front of her who smiled shyly.

"_Enjoy your meal, ma'am._"

She couldn't understand why she was so tense. Since her arrival she had repeated over and over again that there was no reason to worry, no one pursuing her, nothing to fear, but still… It was not time to think about it or her meal would get cold.

Maybe it was the hunger, but she considered that the best brunch she had had in years. Everything was so fresh, like home made. It was a pity her panther wasn't there to have some piece.

"_The panther!_", exclaimed her realizing that she went out without leaving anything for its breakfast. "_It is not the first time. She will find something her own._"

Even though the place was very cosy, it was time to go. When stretching to reach her bag that was on the chair in front of her, someone outside caught her attention.

The man was whether crazy or drunk. He wore one of those large Chinese hats and she couldn't see his face entirely. He was bumping into everyone shouting some nonsense rhymes when he suddenly stopped. Her heart started to beat fast.

"_I think I know that man._"

And as if he had heard her, he moved the tip of his hat in a way she could see his sarcastic smile, saluting her.

Christie forgot about everything and just rushed to the door in order to ask for explanations.

"_What is he doing here?_"

But even though it had only taken her a few seconds to reach the door, he had already disappeared. It was like all of a sudden the few people of that ghost-like city have gathered in front of her blocking her sight completely.

"_I shouldn't have dropped my guard_", thought her but it was too late to regret it anyway.

There was a small piece of paper on the floor that she picked while the waiter calmly approached: "_Your bag, ma'am. And the bill._" He still had that smile. Weird man.

She paid for the meal, left a generous tip at the table and headed back home. It was already afternoon but and she wanted to avoid wasting energy for the rest of the day. She finally had something to look forward to despite being a little different than her plans. She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and read it once more:

"_Midnight at the beach._"

She was going to have some action again at last…


End file.
